1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to network identity authentication, and more particularly to a network authentication method for secure verification of the identity of a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, various web transactions have become increasingly popular. In order to secure these web transactions, user identity authentication is absolutely necessary. However, due to the increasing numbers of web users and web crimes, and the continuous progress of criminal techniques, for example, an Internet content provider (ICP) needs to provide an identity verification device for each user. Thus, the cost of customer service for personalization, distribution and troubleshooting is considerable. Further, it is quite inconvenient that the user needs to have different identity verification devices for different ICPs. Moreover, aside from intercepting and stealing user IDs and passwords, hackers also try to manipulate transaction data. Therefore, the ICP is often forced to change hardware equipments, thereby generating additional cost.